1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a closure for a package, preferably for a beverage can, the package having a lid, which has at least one off-center outlet area having an predetermined breaking line, and furthermore a cover being provided, which is reversibly movable relative to the lid from a closed position into an open position, and a first contact surface being situated on the outlet area, which cooperates with a counter surface situated on the cover during movement of the cover in order to press the outlet area into the package.
2. The Prior Art
Packages having an outlet area are found above all in container packages, in particular for bulk goods and liquids. In such packages, it is frequently difficult to expose an outlet area. Cans are known as an example, in which a lever must be grasped in order to press an opening into the lid of the can. Other packages have strips, using which a film is removed. In particular in the case of reclosable packages, lids which act in a formfitting or friction-locked manner are typically found.
These packages have the disadvantage that they are either complex to produce or the package can only be opened in a cumbersome or difficult manner.
A closure of the type as mentioned above is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,633, a second lid made of metal being situated on a beverage can, and pressing down of the pouring opening being achieved via a bead in the first lid. This embodiment has the disadvantage that both the breaking open of the intended break line of the pouring opening and also the pressing of the pouring opening into the can occur via this bead, so that relatively high forces must be used here, from which a complex, space-intensive geometry of the lid and/or the cover again results. In addition, it has been shown that such solutions do not achieve complete exposure of the pouring opening, because the occurring forces do not press the pouring opening sufficiently far into the can.
It is therefore the object of the invention to remedy the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art, and to provide a closure for a package, which is simple to operate and simultaneously provides extensive exposure of the outlet area.